NHL players S
This is a list of National Hockey League (NHL) players who have played at least one game in the NHL from 1917 to present and have a last name that starts with "S". SAA-SAN * Simo Saarinen * Shaun Sabol * Bob Sabourin * Dany Sabourin * Gary Sabourin * Ken Sabourin * David Sacco * Joe Sacco * Larry Sacharuk * Kirill Safronov * Rocky Saganiuk * Joe Sakic * Ruslan Salei * Don Saleski * Borje Salming * Sami Salo * Tommy Salo * Andreas Salomonsson * Barry Salovaara * Bryce Salvador * Dave Salvian * Phil Samis * Gary Sampson * Sergei Samsonov * Kjell Samuelsson * Martin Samuelsson * Mikael Samuelsson * Ulf Samuelsson * Scott Sandelin * Derek Sanderson * Geoff Sanderson * Ed Sandford * Jim Sandlak * Charlie Sands * Mike Sands * Tomas Sandstrom * Terran Sandwith * Curtis Sanford * Everett Sanipass * Tommi Santala SAP-SAW * Oleg Saprykin * Yves Sarault * Gary Sargent * Cory Sarich * Geoff Sarjeant * Craig Sarner * Peter Sarno * Dick Sarrazin * Fred Sasakamoose * Grant Sasser * Miroslav Satan * Glen Sather * Kurt Sauer * Bernie Saunders * David Saunders * Teddy Saunders * Bob Sauve * J. F. Sauve * Philippe Sauve * Andre Savage * Brian Savage * Gordon "Tony" Savage * Joel Savage * Reggie Savage * Andre Savard * Denis Savard * Jean Savard * Marc Savard * Serge Savard * Ryan Savoia * Terry Sawchuk * Kevin Sawyer SC * Peter Scamurra * Dave Scatchard * Darin Sceviour * Joe Schaefer * Nolan Schaefer * Paul Schaefer * Peter Schaefer * Paxton Schafer * Kevin Schamehorn * Petr Schastlivy * John Schella * Chuck Scherza * Ken Schinkel * Brad Schlegel * Andy Schliebener * Bobby Schmautz * Cliff Schmautz * Chris Schmidt * Clarence Schmidt * Joe "Otto" Schmidt * Milt Schmidt * Norm Schmidt * Robert Schnabel * Werner Schnarr * Andy Schneider * Mathieu Schneider * Danny Schock * Ron Schock * Jim Schoenfeld * Dwight Schofield * Wally Schreiber * David "Sweeney" Schriner * Christoph Schubert * Paxton Schulte * Dave Schultz (ice hockey) * Jesse Schultz * Nick Schultz * Ray Schultz * M. F. Schurman * Rod Schutt * Corey Schwab * Scott Scissons * Enio Sclisizzi * Ganton Scott * Laurie Scott * Richard Scott * Ron Scott * Travis Scott * Darrel Scoville * Claudio Scremin * Howard Scruton * Rob Scuderi SE * Brent Seabrook * Glen Seabrooke * Al Secord * Daniel Sedin * Henrik Sedin * Ron Sedlbauer * Steve Seftel * Danny Seguin * Steve Seguin * Earl Seibert * Dennis Seidenberg * Ric Seiling * Rod Seiling * Jiri Sejba * Peter Sejna * Lubomir Sekeras * Teemu Selanne * Brit Selby * Steve Self * Alexander Selivanov * Luke Sellars * Sean Selmser * Brad Selwood * Alexander Semak * Brandy Semchuk * Dave Semenko * Alexei Semenov * Anatoli Semenov * Alexander Semin * George Senick * Jyrki Seppa * Ron Serafini * Jeff Serowik * George Servinis * Jaroslav Sevcik * Cam Severson * Brent Severyn * Pierre Sévigny * Richard Sevigny SHA * Eddie Shack * Joe Shack * Konstantin Shafranov * Paul Shakes * Evgeny Shaldybin * Brendan Shanahan * Sean Shanahan * David Shand * Daniel Shank * Charles Shannon * Darrin Shannon * Darryl Shannon * Gerry Shannon * Ryan Shannon * Jeff Shantz * Vadim Sharifijanov * Patrick Sharp * Jeff Sharples * Warren Sharples * Glen Sharpley * Scott Shaunessy * Brad Shaw * David Shaw * Normand Shay SHE-SHV * Pat Shea * Rob Shearer * Doug Shedden * Bobby Sheehan * Neil Sheehy * Tim Sheehy * Jody Shelley * Doug Shelton * Frank Sheppard * Gregg Sheppard * James Sheppard * Johnny Sheppard * Ray Sheppard * John Sherf * Fred Shero * Gordon "Moose" Sherritt * Gord Sherven * Jeff Shevalier * Jack Shewchuk * Alex Shibicky * Allan Shields * Steve Shields * Bill Shill * Jack Shill * Rick Shinske * Jim Shires * Timofei Shishkanov * Paul Shmyr * Bruce Shoebottom * Eddie Shore * Hamby Shore * Steve Short * Mikhail Shtalenkov * Gary Shuchuk * Ron Shudra * Richard Shulmistra * Steve Shutt * Denis Shvidki SI * Peter Sidorkiewicz * Albert "Babe" Siebert * Jordan Sigalet * Mike Siklenka * Dave Silk * Mike Sillinger * Mike Siltala * Risto Siltanen * Jonathan Sim * Trevor Sim * Martin Simard * Roman Simicek * Charlie Simmer * Al Simmons * Don Simmons * Gary Simmons * Ben Simon * Chris Simon * Jason Simon * John "Cully" Simon * Thain Simon * Todd Simon * Frank Simonetti * Bobby Simpson * Cliff Simpson * Craig Simpson * Harold "Joe" Simpson * Reid Simpson * Todd Simpson * Al Sims * Reggie Sinclair * Alex Singbush * Ilkka Sinisalo * Ville Siren * Bob Sirois * Darryl Sittler * Michal Sivek SJO-SME * Lars-Erik Sjoberg * Tommy Sjodin * Fredrik Sjostrom * Bjorn Skaare * Jarrod Skalde * Randy Skarda * Paul Skidmore * Raymie Skilton * Alf Skinner * Larry Skinner * Wade Skolney * Andrei Skopintsev * Warren Skorodenski * Martin Skoula * Glen Skov * Karlis Skrastins * Pavel Skrbek * Petri Skriko * Brian Skrudland * Peter Skudra * John Slaney * Jim Slater * John Sleaver * Jiri Slegr * Louis Sleigher * Blake Sloan * Tod Sloan * Peter Slobodian * Ed Slowinski * Darryl Sly * Doug Smail * Alex Smart * Dale Smedsmo * Richard Smehlik SMI * Don Smillie * Alexei Smirnov * Al Smith * Alex Smith * Art Smith * Barry Smith * Billy Smith * Bobby Smith * Brad Smith * Brandon Smith * Brian Smith * Carl Smith * Clint Smith * D. J. Smith * Dallas Smith * Dalton "Nakina" Smith * Dan Smith * Dennis Smith * Derek Smith * Derrick Smith * Des Smith * Don Smith * Doug Smith * Floyd Smith * Gary Smith * Geoff Smith * George Smith * Glen Smith * Glenn Smith * Gord Smith * Greg Smith * Jason Smith * Kenny Smith * Mark Smith * Mike Smith * Nick Smith * Nathan Smith * Normie Smith * Randy Smith * Reginald "Hooley" Smith * Rick Smith * Rodger Smith * Ron Smith * Ryan Smyth * Sid Smith * Stanford Smith * Steve Smith * Steve Smith (more well-known than the above) * Stuart Smith * Stuart Ernest Smith * Tommy Smith * Vern Smith * Wayne Smith * Wyatt Smith * Jerred Smithson SMO-SRS * Bryan Smolinski * Peter Smrek * John Smrke * Stan Smrke * Stan Smyl * Rod Smylie * Brad Smyth * Greg Smyth * Kevin Smyth * Ryan Smyth * Bob Sneddon * Chris Snell * Ron Snell * Ted Snell * Harold Snepsts * Garth Snow * Sandy Snow * Dave Snuggerud * Dan Snyder * Dennis Sobchuk * Gene Sobchuk * Tommy Soderstrom * Doug Soetaert * Ken Solheim * Bob Solinger * Art Somers * Radovan Somik * Roy Sommer * Tom Songin * Glen Sonmor * Martin Sonnenberg * Brent Sopel * Lee Sorochan * John Sorrell * Christian Soucy * Sheldon Souray * Jaroslav Spacek * Martin Spanhel * Emory Sparrow * Fred Speck * Bill Speer * Ted Speers * Gord Spence * Brian Spencer * Irv Spencer * Chris Speyer * Jason Spezza * Matthew Spiller * Red Spooner * Corey Spring * Don Spring * Frank Spring * Jesse Spring * Andy Spruce * Janis Sprukts * Tomas Srsen ST. * Martin St. Amour * Rick St. Croix * Bruno St. Jacques * Andre St. Laurent * Dollard St. Laurent * Sam St. Laurent * Martin St. Louis * Frank St. Marseille * Martin St. Pierre * Claude St. Sauveur STA * Eric Staal * Jordan Staal * Marc Staal * Ron Stackhouse * Ted Stackhouse * Drew Stafford * Frank "Butch" Stahan * Steve Staios * Matt Stajan * Nick Stajduhar * Alan "Red" Staley * Lorne Stamler * George Standing * Fred Stanfield * Jack Stanfield * Jim Stanfield * Ed Staniowski * Ed Stankiewicz * Myron Stankiewicz * Allan Stanley * Barney Stanley * Daryl Stanley * Wally Stanowski * Paul Stanton * Brian Stapleton * Mike Stapleton * Pat Stapleton * Sergei Starikov * Joe Starke * Harold Starr * Wilfie Starr * Vic Stasiuk * Anton Stastny * Marian Stastny * Paul Stastny * Peter Stastny * Yan Stastny * Ray Staszak * Robb Stauber STE * Dave Steckel * Frank Steele * Alexander Steen * Anders Steen * Thomas Steen * Greg Stefan * Patrik Stefan * Morris Stefaniw * Bud Stefanski * Phil Stein * Pete Stemkowski * Lee Stempniak * Vern Stenlund * Charlie Stephens * Bob Stephenson * Wayne Stephenson * Ronnie Stern * Ulf Sterner * John Stevens * Kevin Stevens * Mike Stevens * Phil Stevens * Scott Stevens * Doug Stevenson * Grant Stevenson * Jeremy Stevenson * Shayne Stevenson * Turner Stevenson * Alan Stewart * Anthony Stewart * Bill Stewart * Blair Stewart * Bob Stewart * Cam Stewart * Gaye Stewart * Jack Stewart * Jim Stewart * John Stewart (b. 1950) * John Stewart (b. 1954) * Karl Stewart * Ken Stewart * Nels Stewart * Paul Stewart * Ralph Stewart * Ron Stewart * Ryan Stewart STI-STU * Trevor Stienburg * Tony Stiles * Cory Stillman * P.J. Stock * Jack Stoddard * Alek Stojanov * Jarret Stoll * Roland Stoltz * Steve Stone * Jim Storm * Jamie Storr * Mike Stothers * Blaine Stoughton * Steve Stoyanovich * Neil Strain * Martin Straka * Gordon Strate * Art Stratton * Mark Streit * Art Strobel * Ken Strong * David Struch * Jason Strudwick * Todd Strueby * Bill "Red" Stuart * Brad Stuart * Mark Stuart * Mike Stuart * Jozef Stumpel * Bob Stumpf * Peter Sturgeon * Marco Sturm * Mike Stutzel SU * Radoslav Suchy * Aleksander Suglobov * Kai Suikkanen * Doug Sulliman * Barry Sullivan * Bob Sullivan * Brian Sullivan * Frank Sullivan * George "Red" Sullivan * Mike Sullivan * Peter Sullivan * Steve Sullivan * Raimo Summanen * Bill Summerhill * Niklas Sundblad * Mats Sundin * Ronnie Sundin * Niklas Sundstrom * Patrik Sundstrom * Peter Sundstrom * Al Suomi * Damian Surma * Tomas Surovy * Maxim Sushinski * Gary Suter * Ryan Suter * Brian Sutherby * Bill Sutherland * Ron "Max" Sutherland * Brent Sutter * Brian Sutter * Darryl Sutter * Duane Sutter * Rich Sutter * Ron Sutter * Andy Sutton * Ken Sutton * Mark Suzor SV-SZ * Per Svartvadet * Marek Svatos * Robert Svehla * Jaroslav Svejkovsky * Leif Svensson * Magnus Svensson * Alexandr Svitov * Jaroslav Svoboda * Petr Svoboda * Petr Svoboda (born 1980) * Garry Swain * Brian Swanson * George Swarbrick * Bill Sweeney * Bob Sweeney * Don Sweeney * Tim Sweeney * Darryl Sydor * Bob Sykes * Phil Sykes * Michal Sykora * Petr Sykora (right-winger) * Petr Sykora (center) * Dean Sylvester * Don Sylvestri * Danny Syvret * Paul Szczechura * Joe Szura Category:National Hockey League players